Moony's Radio
by froggyparty96
Summary: Remus gets a new radio! What happens when the other marauders are left alone with it? Sorry,but some words are missing or messed up,somethings wrong with my computer!


Moony's Radio

"Ooh! Turn it up,Moony,I love this one!"

James Potter,Sirius Black,Remus Lupin,and Peter Pettigrew were sitting in the deserted Gryffindor common room,listening to Remus's new muggle contraption called a radio. Remus was the only one who could work it properly (Sirius had no idea _why_ he spent so much time reading,especially about _muggle _junk),but the others marauders had spent all week listening to it and learning new songs.

"Yes _sir_," Lupin smiled sarcastically as he turned the large knob that controled the volume.

Sirius whooped as one of his favorite singers came started singing...

"...I know what you are,what you are, baby. WOMANIZER! WOMAN-WOMANIZER! YOU'RE A WOMANIZER! OH! WOMANIZER! OH! YOU'RE A WOMANIZER-"

"Padfoot,shut _up_,"James said grinned and waited until the next song came on...

"Ooh! Moony! I love this song! Turn it up louder!"

Remus reluctantly prodded the dial so James was satisfied,even though the song was barely any louder.

"YOU'RE HOT,THEN YOU'RE COLD! YOU'RE YES,THEN YOU'RE NO! YOU'RE IN,THEN YOU'RE-"

"Geez,Prongs,no need to be so..._obnoxious_,"Sirius said with a smirk."I can't even think of anyone more _obnoxious _than you,exept maybe-"

"You?"Peter and Remus chorused.

"Well, i was gonna say Peter,but..."

"HEY!"

But Peter's anger was soon lost as one of _his_ favorite songs came on...

"...Know that we'll still have each can stand under my umbrella,you can stand under my umbrella,ella,ella,ay,ay,ay,under my umbrella,ella,ella,ay,ay,ay,ay,ay ay!" Peter sang.

There was silence except for Rhianna on the radio.

The marauders look at each other and suddnely burst out laughing,

"That.....Was.....Bloody.....Brilliant!" Sirius gasped through hysterical laughter.

"We should all be famous!" James exclaimed after they were free of their case of the giggles.

"Yes,that was _lovely_," Remus grinned."_Charming_."

He turned down the radio so they could barely hear it and could talk freely,but suddenly remembered something.

"OH! Guys,i've got a huge test in ancient runes tommorow so i need to get some sleep. Night."

And with that,Remus got up,turned off the radio,and hurried up the steps to their he climbed into his bed,he heard some weird noises from downstairs,but figured James and Sirius were just playing a game of exploding snap...

*****************************************************************************************************

"So how do you think we turn this thing on?" Sirius asked as he banged his fist on the top of the radio.

"I dunno." replied James pushing a random button,with no affect on the radio."Any ideas,Wormtail?"

"A spell?" Peter answered meekly.

"I'll see what i can do..." Sirius muttered as he pulled his wand out of his pointed his wand at the silent object in front of him and whispered ,as though an invisible person was smashing it with a mallet,the radio burst into a million pieces.

Peter gasped.

"Uh oh..."Sirius said as he backed away.

"This is _not_ good." James stressed,also backing away."What should we do?"

"Well...There's nothing we can do now...I...I bet Moony can fix it, can fix anything,right?"

"Hopefully."

"Well it's the best we've got."

And they spent the next half hour figuring out how to break the news Remus the following morning.

*****************************************************************************************************

"You did WHAT?!" Lupin yelled as they explained what happened."DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT RADIO COST-"

But he was cut off by Sirius.

"But you can fix it,right?"

"YOU'VE DONE PERMANENT DAMAGE HERE,SIRIUS!"

"Well...i'm sorry! What can i do?"

"Urgh!" Remus mumbled went upstairs to grab a book to take with him to breakfast.

"We need something to show him how sorry we are..."

"Something to cheer him up..."James agreed with Sirius.

But they couldn't think of anything,and in no time,Remus was storming back down the stairs.

"Look,Moony,we're all _really _so-"

But Sirius was interrupted by Peter.

"YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!-"

Peter was singing Hannah Montanna. In front of all the Gryffindors. In full on dance mode.

When he finally stopped, Remus stood, transfixed and silent, with a blank expression on his face.

"I'll pay for a new radio for you?" Sirius offered hopefully,ready for the worst.

The whole room was silent.

Then,out of no where...

Remus doubled over in hysterical marauders watched him gleefully and started to laugh too.

They were forgiven.


End file.
